I Gotta Find You
by iriii
Summary: Kaoru tiene que irse y trata de pasar un ultimo momento con su mejor amigo, butch, el cual es bastante reservado y tranquilo a pesar de que ella era alguien hiperactiva y animada, pero hacian un buen duo . Espero les guste mal summary


**Espero les guste.**

**.**

Estaba por ocultarse el sol dejando a dos chicos acostados bajo el arbol de ese bosque desolado,en total oscuridad excepto por una pequeña fogata q habian echo.

Ambos miraban como salian las primeras estrellas apoyados en el tronco del arbol.

-pediste un deceo? –le pregunto kaoru.

Era una joven simplemente hermosa con una personalidad que la hacia unica.

-si –respondio en un susurro butch mirando las estrellas

Era un chico extraño y antisocial,solo le hablaba a su mejor amiga kaoru,era la unica q lo comprendia y le gustaba mucho estar en su compañía.

-que pediste?-le pregunto esta mientras miraba la luna.

-si te lo dijera,no se cumpliria,verdad?-le respondio este con una sonrisa

Ella lo miro y suspiro

-eres extraño butch….

-lo se….-sonrio y la miro-,pero tu tambien lo eres….al ser mi amiga.

-mejor amiga querras decir-sonrio y volvio la vista al cielo

El hizo lo mismo y admiraron las estrellas por un rato sin decirse una palabra.

Era normal entre ellos estar en silencio,no era incomodo,era mas bien relajante al lado del otro.

Como tambien hablar en susurros,siempre lo hacian,era algo normal en ellos.

.

-butch…

-hmm?-dijo este aun mirando las estrellas

-siempre seremos amigos,verdad?-lo miro

El volvio su vista a ella con expresión seria

-no importa que. -continuo la frase el.

Ella solo le sonrio haciendo que el corazon de butch diera un vuelco,pero lo disimulo,como siempre lo hacia.

-lo prometes?siempre estar a mi lado como ahora?-ella estiro su dedo meñique

-lo prometo-el entrelazo el suyo con el de ella sellando una promesa.-siempre estare contigo..

Ella sonrio con tristesa y separaron sus meñiques.

Ella miro su collar,el collar q butch le habia comprado hace un año en su cumplaños.

Tenia una foto pequeña:el rodando los ojos con un pequeño sonrojo mientras ella lo abraza de atrás,por el cuello con una sonrisa.

Le encantaba esa foto.

La miro con una sonrisa recordando cuando la habian sacado.

.

.

**Flash back**

.

-venga,butch,sacate una foto conmigo-se paro al lado del banco en el que èl estaba sentado.

-he dicho que no,sabes q no me gusta sacarme fotos-respondio este apoyado en la banca con los ojos cerrados

-oh,vamos,haslo por mi,si?-puso carita de perrito abandonado q siempre funcionaba con butch

El suspiro y desvio la mirada a otro lado.

-no y no me chantajes con esa cara

-eres un amargado –suspiro ella- a quien no le gusta sacarse fotos? ¬ ¬

-a mi

-era una pregunta retorica

-ni siquiera sabes q es retorica

-agh,callate si lo se-bufo ella

-como digas-respondio el divertido

-porque no quieres sacarte una foto conmigo? Soy tu mejor amiga-dijo ella con un tono triste q hizo sentir mal a butch

-no es eso,es solo q no me gusta sacarme fotos-dijo encogiendose de hombros-lo odio

-tu odias la mayorías de las cosas

-solo las hipocritas,dime…para q sirve una foto? Para nada.

-para recordar momentos felices-sonrio ella mientras se sentaba a su lado

-eso podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos,no es necesaria una imagen,tontaaaa-le pego en la frente con un dedo mientras sonreia burlon.

-bien,como quieras JUM! u_u-ella se dio vuelta con los brazos cruzados mirando a otro lado.

-no te enojes,solo te digo lo q pienso

-pues piensas demasiado-suspiro ella

-...…bien,de acuerdo,me tomare UNA foto contigo-hizo una mueca

-enserio? *-*-lo abrazo contenta por atrás,por su cuello mientras el rodaba los ojos sonrojado y tomo la foto.

-aww saliste muy mono –rio ella

-ah,callate ¬/¬

-me encanta cuando me haces caso-sonrio satisfecha

-q bueno q te encante-bufo aun sonrojado

.

**Fin flashback**

.

Siguió admirando el collar hasta que oyo la vos de butch.

-te extrañare…-confeso sin mirarla

Kaoru no dijo nada,solo dejo que su pelo volara con la ráfaga de viento que habia.

-me haras mucha falta...-dijo el y sonrio burlon-estoy acostumbrado a que una tonta como tu este en mi vida.

-si,a mi tambien me hara falta un imbecil como tu-sonrio ella divertida.

El le tomo la mano y admiro la fogata que habian hecho.

-te..te hice una cancion-titubeo el y saco su guitarra de un arbusto.

-que?-kaoru lo miro sorprendida.

Ella sabia que el tocaba,pero el le aseguro que jamas tocaria en frente de otros,nunca jamas en la vida.

Y muchos menos escribirle una cancion a otra persona.

-que te escribi una cancion-repitio el-escucha..

Empezo a tocar.

(pongan /watch?v=ITATxLI9ppo)

.

Every time I think im closer to the heart...

of what it means to know just who I am

I think ive finally found a better place to start

but no one ever seems to understand

.

El la miro y le sonrio.

.

i need to try to get to where you are

could it be youre not that far

Your the voice I hear inside my head

the reason that im singin

I need to find you

I gotta find you youre the missing piece i need

the song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

(oh yeah, oh yeah)

.

El corazon de kaoru palpitaba fuertemente y el viento movia su cabello al compas de la cancion.

.

You're the remedy im searching hard to find

to fix you the puzzle that i see inside

painting all my dreams the color of your smile

when i find you it will be alright

.

El mientras tocaba admiraba cada reaccion de ella.

.

I need to try to get to where you are

could it be youre not that far

Your the voice i hear inside my head

the reason that im singin

I need to find you

I gotta find you youre the missing piece i need

the song inside of me

i need to find you

i gotta find you

Been feeling lost cant find the words to say

spending all my stuck in yesterday

where you are is where i wanna be

Oh next to you...and you next to me

.

En ese momento sus miradas se encontraron como nunca lo habian hecho.

Your the voice i hear inside my head

the reason that im singin

I need to find you

I gotta find you youre the missing piece i need

the song inside of me

i need to find you

i gotta find you…..

susurro lo ultmimo haciendo estremecer a kaoru.

.

-butch…..-susurro ella

El guardo la guitarra y se sento a su lado entrelazando sus manos y juntando sus cabezas.

-tan solo di que nos volveremos a ver….-pidio el -necesito oirlo….

Ella se separo un poco de el para verlo a los ojos mientras tocaba su mejilla con la mano.

-te quiero butch….te quiero mucho-susurro ella tranquila con un pequeño sonrojo

Butch solo abrio los ojos de par en par.

-como….dices? –pregunto anonado

-que te quiero,siempre te he querido butch-sonrio ella para volver la vista al cielo.

El solo estaba en shock mirandola tratando de procesar la información.

Un te quiero,era como un te amo alli.

-gracias por la cancion -kaoru puso sus brazos atrás de la cabeza- fue muy linda

El la seguia mirando tratando de entender.

-sabes,extrañare esta ciudad-continuo con una mueca de trsteza-vivi aquí desde que naci….

En ese momento butch puso una cara de molestia y agarro a kaoru de los hombros para verla a la cara.

-como puedes decirme que me quieres y luego saltar con otro tema? -la miro enfadado

Kaoru levanto una ceja.

-estas molesto porque te dije que te quiero?

-no,estoy molesto porque ni siquiera me dejaste responder

-y porque crees que queria una respuesta?

-claro,y yo soy el que tengo que reprimir lo que siento verdad?-fruncio el seño

Kaoru suspiro con una sonrisa.

-bien, haber cual es la respuesta del gran butc…-no pudo continuar porque los labios de butch la interrumpieron.

Butch la estaba besando.

Kaoru abrio los ojos sorprendida por la accion de el.

Pero después poco a poco le correspondio mientras butch formaba una pequña sonrisa en el beso.

Se separaron por la falta de aire.

-y eso que fue? –pregunto con una risita kaoru.

-eso fue mi respuesta

Butch apoyo su cabeza con la de ella mientras veia a las estrellas.

-parece…que mi deceo se hizo realidad-susurro el mientras jugaba son el pelo de ella

-parece que funciono el que no me lo hayas contado,eh?-sonrio ella y le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla para volver a ver el cielo

-por si no lo entendiste,yo tambien te quiero-le dijo el

-lo entendi ,no soy tonta-le dio un codazo jugueton

-claro que lo eres-se burlo el

-no,no lo soy-le tiro del cachete mientras el reia.

-si lo eres-dijo-pero eres MI tonta…-recalco para volverla a besar.

.

.

**Fin.**


End file.
